Can't Have You
by lilythesilly
Summary: Challenge Fic. Smitchie sort of. Everyday he asks her to leave him. And every day her answer's the same.
1. Shane

**A/N Well here's another one-shot for you! I was looking at pyrolyn-776's profile and found this challenge so I decided to give it a shot! Sorry if it's short but this is kinda out of my comfort zone, so please enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Camp Rock fandom.**

* * *

Mitchie Torres _hates_ Shane Gray. As short as the question is, many people are confused as why the girl feels this way. The answer was simple.

He made her fall in love with him.

She wanted to be with him so badly. She wanted to kiss his full, cupid bow lips, run her hands through his undoubtedly soft, dark mane of hair, to hold his chiseled body close to her own. But there was one reason why she couldn't get what she wanted.

Nate Black.

Nate was the one whose heart had been captured by Mitchie, but he wasn't the one who held her heart.

It was Shane Gray. But he had lost his chance, and now Mitchie was Nate's forever.

The thought of that killed him slowly and painfully in every day he lived. Every time he saw her, Shane tried to convince her to leave Nate, but her answer was always the same.

"I'm sorry, Shane. You had your chance, and I'm with Nate now."

Every time those words left her mouth, her bright chocolate orbs would lose their warmth and would be replaced with a longing, dejected look. Mitchie would walk away slowly without so much as a second glance back.

Now, today probably wouldn't be any different, but Shane had hope. He had hoped that maybe; just maybe, Mitchie would leave Nate for him. So he walked up to Nate and Mitchie's door and knocked loudly, the sound echoing throughout the empty street. He heard the lock click, and when it opened, Shane looked down on the gorgeous face of Michelle Torres-Black, the woman he'd been lusting after for years. "Hey Mitchie," he greeted, flashing a flirtatious grin.

Mitchie smiled brightly, showing her pearly whites. "Hi Shane! Would you like to come in?" she asked, opening the door wider to allow him into the house.

"I'd love to," he responded, walking in. Mitchie led him to the foyer. Glancing around, Shane took note that the place was empty except for the two of them. "Where's Nate?"

Turning around to face Shane, she replied brightly, "Oh, he's just at Caitlyn's working on a new song you guys wrote!"

Shane suppressed a melancholy sigh. He felt his heart aching for the oblivious woman. He knew the real reason about why Nate was always at Caitlyn's, and he knew what they were doing. And yet, Shane said nothing.

But Mitchie knew. Mitchie knew that Nate was cheating on her with her best friend. Mitchie knew all of it. But she continued to plaster a fake smile on her face and pretended she didn't know a thing.

After a comfortable silence, both of them staring into each others' eyes, Shane decided to ask the question he had been asking for the past five years. "Mitchie, please, will you leave Nate and come with me?"

Her brown irises hardened. "I'm sorry, Shane. You had your chance, and I'm with Nate now."

"But he's cheating on you, Mitch!" Shane cried exasperatedly. "When will you leave him?"

"I'll leave when he asks me to. You know the way out," the singer whispered, looking down at her toes.

Shane sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. Mitchie deserved so much better than this. She deserved better than Nate. She deserved _him. _

He slowly turned away from Mitchie, his longing gaze lingering on her face just a second too long. Shane took deliberately slow steps out the door, slouching slightly in his rejection.

As he was walking back to his condo, Shane began singing softly under his breath. It was the same song he sang after every time Mitchie said her usual response.

_"But I'm dyin' without your love, I 'm beggin' to hear your voice. Tell me you love me too 'cause I'd rather just be alone. If I know that I can't have you…"_

* * *

**A/N Yeah I know not my usual, but I thought it was a little good, but hard to write . But enough about my thoughts I wanna hear yours! Please review!**

**Much Love,**

**-SL-**


	2. Mitchie

I own nothing. At all

**A/N Yeah I decided to write a couple more chapters of this story, each on a different Character's POV, so this one is obviously Mitchie's **

**Dedication: To my awesome friends Laia and Ada whom without this chapter would've seriously sucked. Besides they pretty much wrote it. Major kudos to them!**

* * *

Mitchie sat awkwardly on the love seat next to her husband, fidgeting slightly.

Concerned, Nate raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong, Mitch?" he asked, moving to caress her cheek softly.

She flinched slightly when Nate's hand touched the fleshy spot. Mitchie immediately felt guilty when she saw the hurt look in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry. It's just that… your hand was cold," she lied fluidly.

Nate nodded but didn't seem convinced. From the small amount of guilt floating in his brown irises, Mitchie could tell that he knew why she reacted the way she did. The two sat in another awkward silence together, neither of them making a move to start a conversation.

Suddenly, "Play My Music" rang through the air. Someone was calling Nate. Picking up the phone, she noticed his eyes widen slightly. He hastily picked up the phone, muttered a quick, "Hello?" and walked deftly out of the room.

She sighed. It was obvious who it was. "Caitlyn," she muttered. Of course it was her. The woman who ruined her relationship with Nate; the one who was driving her closer and closer to Shane. She was also her best friend.

Mitchie found obvious clues about Nate and Caitlyn's relationship by merely looking into her husband's eyes. She wasn't blind. She saw how his eyes would light up every time he heard about Caitlyn and how his entire appearance seemed to brighten when Caitlyn entered the room. She saw the sweet and sincere adoration for her in his eyes, but she also saw the complete love and devotion for Caitlyn.

In Nate's eyes, Mitchie would always be second best.

"Yeah, your place at nine, tomorrow night." Nate's voice carried over to the living room, and Mitchie could hear the sultry, sexy tone he was using. It was like she was invisible! "Hell yeah, Cait. Wear it."

It's like I'm gone from his life, she thought sullenly, her chocolate eyes drooping. Maybe I don't have to wait until Nate wants me to leave. I should just take Shane's offer. I know Shane loves me more than Nate does, anyways. She stared longingly at the spot where her husband once sat. All she wanted was for him to love her and only her. Wasn't that the point of being husband and wife?

Nate's husky chuckle reached her ears. "Now, that's just hot. Now, listen, I need to go. I think something's wrong with Mitchie."

What was wrong with her? Mitchie wasn't the one who was cheating on her spouse. Mitchie wasn't the one who made her spouse cry. And Mitchie certainly didn't have a fuck buddy, either. She was merely tired. She was tired of getting her heart broken and stomped on. And she was tired of all the games the two secret lovers played with her.

It was time for her to cheat.

A click from Nate's shutting his cell phone was heard and he sauntered back to the couch and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Now, baby, what's wrong?" he queried in the same sultry tone he used for Caitlyn.

"N-nothing," Mitchie stuttered. She felt an involuntary shiver course through her body. "Can we go to Cait's house later? Around nine?"

His face faltered. "Nine?" he repeated. "Are you sure you want to go today? I thought you had some sort of outing with Ella at that time."

"No," Mitchie shook her head, "We didn't have anything planned. It's been a while since I've seen Caitlyn, anyways. Can we go see her?" she pleaded, playing off her part perfectly.

Nate seemed slightly uncomfortable and began fidgeting slightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, blinking in what she hoped was an innocent look. "Do you not want me to see her?" Willing herself to cry, Mitchie's eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh, come on, Mitch!" her husband pleaded, not wanting to see her cry. "Of course I want you to see your best friend! It's just that Caitlyn and I have a song we've been working on, and we want it to be a surprise!"

Uh huh. Sure. What a load of bullshit.

Waving her hand dismissively, Mitchie answered, "But you've been working on it for so long! I think you two could just use a friendly visit with each other."

Friendly. The past visits sure had been 'friendly' alright.

He sighed. "Alright," Nate agreed, giving up.

"Yay!" she squealed. Getting quickly up from her seat, Mitchie ran to their room. "Let me get my things and we'll leave soon!" She'd had enough of getting her heart broken and crying over the man who caused the pain.

As Mitchie was retrieving her purse, she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

Maybe those tears weren't so fake after all.

* * *

"Oh," was Caitlyn's greeting when the couple arrived at Caitlyn's door. It was quickly followed by a (fake) beaming smile and, "What a great surprise! Mitch, I haven't seen you in so long!"

The singer beamed back at her, and enveloped her in a hug. She could feels Caitlyn grimacing slightly from guilt, and Nate giving her an apologetic look in response.

It was the same old routine. Mitchie was always the odd one out.

"And Nate," Caitlyn released the brunette and moved onto said male, "it's been a while to see you, too!"

Mitchie held in a bark of sarcastic laughter. They had just seen (and fucked) each other a mere three days ago. She refrained from blurting out the comment, so she settled for one a naïve Mitchie would say. "I know, right? I missed you lots!"

Her friend forced another grin at Mitchie. "Glad the feeling's mutual, then!"

She was taken off-guard when Nate wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders. "Two girls, such great friends, so touching," he warbled in a ridiculous voice. "You know, I wish Jason and I got along as well as you two do."

Well, Mitchie and Jason certainly weren't having sex, now were they? So the two pop stars should be on good terms.

The evening went on like this: Caitlyn giving responses with forced glee while Nate followed suit. Mitchie merely chatted on with them, an amicable mask on her porcelain face, hiding her dark, heartbroken thoughts.

What a fun-filled evening, no?

Everything went downhill when Caitlyn said she had something to tend to in her room. Nate, being the sex addict he was, followed her.

The minutes ticked by as Mitchie sat on the couch, waiting for the two to finish their quick romp. Minutes turned into hours as continuous muffled screams and groans reached her ears. When they had quieted down, Mitchie decided to go see if they were done. If they weren't, well, she was rich – she could afford some mental therapy.

Creeping up the stairs, careful of the creaks of Caitlyn's floorboards, Mitchie pushed open Caitlyn's bedroom door. What came into sight was not only scarring, but also heartbreaking.

She saw Nate and Caitlyn, both naked, surrounded in the comforter set, sweat glistening off of their bodies. They weren't actually in the process of kiddy-making at the moment, but they were in a heated, but tender, kissing session.

In one swift motion, Mitchie whipped her head around and slammed the door. She ran noisily down the stairs, shielding her eyes. Even if she knew that Nate was cheating on her, she didn't think it would hurt this much. Grabbing her purse and quickly slipping on her flats, Mitchie bolted out of the house, away from the deceiving couple.

Running into the car, she jammed the key into the ignition, the engine roaring to life mere seconds later. Slamming her foot onto the gas pedal, Mitchie sped away from the place, tears flowing freely from her russet orbs.

She had played a noble fight and lost.

_Game. Over._

* * *

**A/N So please make my day and review? Pretty please? And also can you review **_**Spare Me**_**?**

**Much love,**

**-SL-**


End file.
